


Shiro's Heart

by Meli_writes



Series: Shallura Week 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), F/M, Love Confession, Shallura Week 2018, shallura - Freeform, slight angst, thank you lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Shiro noticed something was bothering Allura so, he takes a moment to thank her for everything and to tell her he loves her.





	Shiro's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand I'm behind. lol Also, I barely edited this. Sorry!! But there is art to make up for it!!!

“The heart of Voltron,” Allura whispered to herself. 

Shiro heard the whisper as they laid on the blue lion’s back staring up at Earth early evening sky. Team Voltron and the leaders of the Garrison sat together for a tactical meeting and he noticed the change in her smile, in her posture when the phrase was spoken. Her smile suddenly didn’t reach her eyes and she would stand up straighter. 

It wasn’t long before he realized that she didn’t like the phrase. The war against the Galra was over and during the meeting, Allura had to remind the leaders of Earth that she and Coran had more experience with intergalactic diplomacy and any of them. Shiro and the paladins all spoke highly of Allura and Coran’s character but it didn’t seem to help as much as they hoped. 

When he asked to spend some time together after the meeting he half expected Allura would say she was too busy but she agreed and said, “I think we deserve some time to relax after all that.” He was surprised when she suggested that they do some star gazing. It was a pastime he didn’t imagine he would get to enjoy with her ever again, but here they were.

“Allura?” he said softly.

“Yes?” she asked and turned to look at him.

“Have I said thank you to you?”

“Shiro, I have no idea what you could possibly want to thank me for.”

Turning to her with his brows scrunched together he looked at her and tried to figure out if she really meant that. The quirk of her brow and her tired gaze told him that she did and he mentally punched himself for not doing so sooner. 

There was a long list of things he wanted to thank her for so, he decided he would just go through it all. “I have a list,” he said and she chuckled.

“Sure you do,” she said and rolled her eyes.

“Was that just sarcasm princess?”

She arched a brow and said, “Yes, I’m quite fond of it.”

“Number One: Thank you for bringing me back. I felt my soul intertwine with yours before you put me in this body. I felt everything that you felt and I know you felt the same, but with me. I wish I could have been there for you during the lion switch, the whole Lotor thing, and well… just everything. I wish I could have been there for you,” he said and rubbed at his chest to make the faint aches in his heart ease.

Allura started to shake her head. “You’re here for me now,” she said meeting his gaze head-on.

“Number Two: Thank you for not giving up on the team when you were struggling with Blue, or when you learned of Lotor’s betrayal. A broken heart is one of life’s greatest struggles. I know how hard it is to move on from that kind of pain.”

“I would never give up on our team. Regarding Lotor… that was indeed a difficult time for me. I regret letting my emotions blind me as they did. It doesn’t hurt nearly as much now, thankfully. I was told about what happened to Adam. I wish I could have met him. I wish we could have kept the Galra away from Earth,” she said with her fists clenched.

He smiled and sat up as he took her hand in his because he wished for all the same things. “Number Three: Thank you for my new arm. Pidge told me about how you used your crown’s jewel to make it function properly.”

Allura sat up too and rubbed at the center of her bare forehead with her free hand. Her hair shined bright white under the moonlight making it look like a glowing halo surrounded her. With a shrug, she said, “I don’t need my circlet to remember my home or my family. You needed the crystal more than I.”

He chuckled, “You know, people usually just say you’re welcome when others thank them. What I’m trying to say is that I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. That I’m grateful to have had you by my side throughout all this.”

Shiro watched Allura’s eyes search his face and he hoped that she could see his sincerity. “Can I be honest with you, Shiro?” she asked still searching.

He felt his brows scrunch together at the question, “Of course.”

“Sometimes I hate being called The Heart of Voltron. Some of the humans have interpreted that as something that means brash, illogical, or I don’t know… untrustworthy? It’s not you or any of the Paladins. You all are my family and I know when you all use the phrase it’s meant kindly and respectfully, but the others…”

In the midst of her talking her eyes drifted down to their hands so, he gave her a gentle squeeze. A part of him wanted to punch someone for making her feel this way. Allura is the heart of Voltron in a similar way as the black lion. She’s at the center. She’s irreplaceable. She’s powerful. She’s the best of us all. But, she knows how we feel about her and the people we left behind on earth don’t know her as the paladins do.

“Hey,” he said wanting her to meet his gaze, “Fuck those guys, okay? You’re so valued. It’s honestly just the stress of another invasion that’s making them so rude. The paladins, Coran, and I have got your back, not that you need us to stand up for you. We’ve all called them out on their bullshit thus far and we’ll keep doing it until they understand. I'll tell the team to be mindful when using the phrase.”

She smiled up at him through her lashes and he nearly melted. “Thanks, Shiro.”

“Can I be honest with you?” he asked her.

Allura chuckled softly, “No, lie to me.”

Shiro laughed and felt a little proud of how well she uses sarcasm now. “There are no lies between us, ‘Lura.”

“I know, starlight.” He smiled at the nickname she used to use for him. 

“When I first heard someone call you the heart of Voltron I was with Black. I told her that you were my heart as well,” he said with another little hand squeeze, “I love you, Allura.”

At his confession, he expected a small smile or even an ‘I know” because of the whole soul bonding thing, but what he got was much better. Allura dropped his hand and laughed as she launched herself at him. Once she was close enough she kissed him on the cheek, but she forgot about her strength and ended up tackling him on his back. Shiro’s arms instinctively went to wrap around her waist as some of his breath escaped him in a gasp. 

Allura leaned on one of her arms while her free hand rested on his cheek. Their legs were intertwined and he just laid there admiring her smile. It was brighter than all the stars behind her and her cheek marks seemed to glow a little too. “You are my heart as well, starlight. May I kiss you properly?” she asked.

“You know? Now would be a perfect time to be sarcastic, but I really would enjoy a proper kiss,” he laughed.

“As would I,” she whispered and brushed his fringe back before placing a tender kiss on his lips. Shiro sighed into the kiss and held her close. He finally had something good happen to him and he was determined to do everything he could to bring her the happiness she brought him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I hope your Shallura week is going well!!
> 
> What did you think of this? Let me know in the comments <3


End file.
